


Bridezilla

by MrsCake



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Severus Snape, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Not Cheating, Oral Sex, Stress Relief, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Harry Potter, Voyeurism, Wedding Nerves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26043949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsCake/pseuds/MrsCake
Summary: All the wedding plans are causing poor Severus stress, and there's only one thing that helps, lots of orgasms
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 182





	1. Chapter one

Harry smiled indulgently at Severus as he stormed into the kitchen.

“How dare that stupid girl talk to me like that,” the man raged.

“What's wrong, love?” Harry asked tentatively.

“That stupid girl thinks that because I'm male I should wear some drab thing that makes me look like the chief mourner at a funeral.”

“But you like black,” Harry said reasonably.

Severus rounded on him angrily. “So you think I should just wear my old teaching robes I suppose. I mean why bother? You wouldn't care if I wore a potato sack to our wedding,” Severus advanced on Harry pushing him against the sink jabbing him with every word. 

Harry grasped Severus' wrist and used his free hand to pull Severus' lips to his own.  
Harry kissed Severus until he moaned; pulling away Harry looked into Severus' eyes.   
“You're right, I wouldn't care if you turned up in a potato sack; you’re beautiful to me no matter what you have on. If you want Sandra to make you something specific tell her what you want. I for one can't wait to see you in some colour.” Without Severus noticing, Harry had walked him backwards; it was only when the backs of his legs hit the table.

“What are you doing?” Severus asked breathlessly.

“I'm giving you what you need Severus, and what you need at times of stress is to cum. So I'm going to fuck you till the only thing on your mind is my cock,” Harry unbuckled Severus' trousers and pushed them around his ankles, flipping him over so he was bent over the kitchen table. 

Severus felt a familiar spell wash over his arse and the head of Harry's cock pressed against it. Pushing backwards to show Harry he was ready, he was already beyond words.

Harry pressed into Severus gently, already knowing that soft and slow wasn't what either of them needed right now. Harry’s set up a punishing pace, Severus pushing   
back for every thrust.

“Touch you self for me, Severus,” Harry demanded.

Severus did as he was told, and before very long both men collapsed on the table, panting.

“Love you, Sev.”

“Love you too, Ry, I feel better now.”

“Good, any time,” Harry grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus is getting overwhelmed and can't find Harry, thankfully they have two good friends who are more than willing to help

Severus stormed into the kitchen. “Where’s Harry?”

“He went to make the changes to the catering you wanted,” Remus told him carefully, knowing how he’d been recently.

Severus sat down heavily and looked equal amounts frustrated and upset. “I need him, the bridesmaid just told me that she has to have another fitting for her dress, because she’s gotten bigger. For the love of god how hard is it not to get fat for a few weeks?”

“Isn’t Hermione pregnant?” Sirius asked.

“That’s no excuse,” Severus raged unreasonably.

“We should do something,” Sirius whispered to Remus when Severus was distracted in the pantry looking for his tea.

“What did you have in mind?” Remus asked, wary of his old prankster friend.

“Harry said that when Severus was stressed like this he needs to come to calm down, and Harry’s not here, so we should help,” Sirius said as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

“You want us to make Severus cum? Harry won’t like it.”

“Then you best message him and get him back here to watch, it’s the only way after all.” Sirius gave a wild smile and stalked towards the pantry. 

Remus rapidly sent off a patronus to Harry asking him to get back as fast possible, and followed. He found Severus holding on to a shelf with his trousers around his ankles and Sirius lapping at his arse. The noises Severus was making were sinful and irresistible.

“You take his cock, Remus, I know how much you love to suck cock.” It was an order and all three of them knew it. Severus knew that as much as they were equals, when it came to sex Sirius was totally in control. “Strip, and kneel in front of Severus.” Remus complied without question. 

While Remus shed his clothes, Sirius spelled all his and Severus’ clothes away. When Remus was in position, Sirius grinned at him, “You’re not to let him cum yet. Make him beg for it.”

Severus groaned as Remus pounced on his cock and devoured it as if it were his favourite chocolate, and Sirius resumed his assault on Severus’ arse. With the dual assault, Severus was incoherent within minutes, begging to be allowed to cum, begging for Harry. 

“Now this is an image I’m going to take with me to my grave,” Harry said from the doorway. 

Sirius and Remus dropped back, watching Harry carefully for any sign of anger. 

“Were you having a bad day, Severus?” Harry asked walking over and kissing Severus ignoring the two men at his feet completely apart from a slight gesture for them to carry on.

Severus nodded. “Bridesmaids,” he offered by way of explanation.

“Ah, and I’m guessing Sirius decided to make you feel better. I knew you had stopped fighting but I never realised you were this friendly,” Harry teased lightly, running his hand over Severus’ still exposed body, making sure to stay above the waist.

“Never been this friendly,” Severus rushed to reassure.

“Are you enjoying it?” Harry asked, with no anger or accusation in his voice only sincere curiosity. 

“Yes,” Severus moaned accepting Harry’s kiss. 

“Can I watch you? I love to watch you cum.” Harry asked, pinching Severus’ nipples and licking them.

Severus hesitated for just a moment before nodding. 

Grinning Harry conjured himself a comfortable chair and settled into it. “What would you like Severus, would you like for Sirius to fuck you, after all he’s spent all that time loosening you up, and Remus to suck you down?” All three naked men moaned and nodded eagerly, “Go on then, make my Severus cum for me.”

Remus grinned and took Severus’ cock back into his mouth and reached up putting his hands on his arse pulling the cheeks apart to give Sirius better access. Sirius stood and pressed himself slowly into Severus’ eager body making sure to keep his arms up so Harry a perfect view of everything. The three of them worked in perfect unison, Severus pushed back into each of Sirius’ thrusts and then forward into Remus’ mouth. The noise in that room was positively pornographic.

Sirius grunted and thrust wildly one last time before he stilled and gasped his completion. 

“Remus Stop!” Harry commanded, Remus moaned and pulled back, grasping Severus’ cock to stop him from cuming, as Sirius had instructed him. “Good, now swap places with Sirius.”

Sirius wasn’t used to being ordered around like this, but he found it was turning him on a great deal, so he eagerly sank to his knees taking Remus’ place. Remus stood and at Harry’s nod pushed immediately into Severus, who screamed in pleasure as Remus’ thicker cock was pushed into him. 

“Don’t be gentle or slow with him Remus, that’s not what he needs. And, Sirius, if you let him cum, I will punish you,” Harry instructed from his seat, still fully clothed but his hardness not hidden in the thin summer trousers he had on.

Remus followed Harry’s instructions, and put all his energy into fucking Severus while Sirius griped the base of his cock and teased him with his wicked mouth.

“I can’t last much longer,” Remus moaned. 

“Then come, Remus,” Harry allowed, standing from his place and stalking over to them. 

Remus cried out his release. Severus was panting and begging to be allowed to come now.

“You can come soon, Severus, don’t worry. Have I ever left you wanting?” Harry asked, undoing his trousers and pushing them down just enough to let his cock free.

Remus pulled back and stood there unsure of what to do now. 

“Remus, you and Sirius will have to share his cock now,” Harry said gently pushing Remus to his knees. And he immediately started to lick and kiss one side of Severus’ cock while Sirius did the same to the other side, eventually they were kissing each other around Severus’ cock, moaning like they’d been born to suck cock.

“Are you ready for me now, Severus?” Harry asked nudging his own hard cock against Severus’ well-used hole.

“God yes, fuck, Harry, want you, let me cum please,” Severus babbled, anyone who knew him would think this Severus to be an imposter, but where Severus was in control for most of his life, sometimes it felt good to himself and his lover to give up control completely. Harry was surprisingly adept at giving him exactly what he needed, and in times of stress, he needed to let go.

Harry pushed in to Severus and kissed the back of his neck, “You feel so warm and wet around my cock, watching those two fuck you was so incredibly hot, to feel their cum around me feels so good.” Harry moaned, knowing how much Severus loved it when he talked dirty. “I want you to cum soon, Severus, I’m going to stroke your cock and you’re going to come all over their faces, like the cock whores they are, and while I’m using your body they are going to lick every bit of come from each other’s faces and your body. Are you ready for that?”

“Fuck, please, yes, want, gugguggg,” Severus begged.

“You two lean back a bit and keep your faces turned towards Severus; you can touch each other if you wish.”

Harry reached around and stroked Severus’ sensitive cock, even though he’d been waiting to cum for such a long time the intensity of the orgasm threatened to overwhelm Severus as he watched ropes of come hit Sirius and Remus in the face and across the chest. Having listened to Harry’s words earlier they knew their instructions and set about cleaning each other of moaning at the taste. When they were thoroughly clean the each began to lick and clean Severus’ re-hardening cock. 

A last lick to the tip of Severus’ cock caused his second orgasm to hit, Remus and Sirius who had been playing with each other the whole time and who had a close up view of the ejaculation followed him and the three of them grew almost boneless with pleasure. But somehow, between the three of them they had Severus stay upright for the four rough thrust and cry that showed Harry too had succumbed to pleasure.

With the last of their energy, they cast cleaning spells on the room and Harry apperated the four of them to his bedroom.

As they were falling asleep, Harry smiled softly as he heard Severus saying. “Next time I want a piece of your arses, all of you.

To which Remus mumbled something about ‘no time like the present, after sleep.’ and Sirius complaining that he wanted to taste Severus again.

But Harry was the one Severus was holding like a hot water bottle, and mumbling how much he loved him into hair. Anything else was just gravy. Besides, a little bit of  
stress was a good thing. Especially with these results.


End file.
